


Un trago más (Harco fanfic

by LalaDigon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amantes, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harco, Lovers, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, smut graphic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaDigon/pseuds/LalaDigon
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 42





	Un trago más (Harco fanfic

Harry sentía el día culminar con agotadora facilidad. Su cuero cansado le avisaba que ya era ese momento del día donde debía decidir que hacer y por ello con aprensión estudió la carpeta que tenía delante sí. Podía cerrarla, archivarla y finalizar su jornada laboral de una buena vez. Ya pasaban de las cinco y media de la tarde, y de un momento a otro todos los aurores que quedaban en el cuartel se iban a ir. Solo dos de sus chicos se quedaban a pasar la noche y ellos podían tranquilamente resolver aquel inconveniente. Para nada era algo que requiriera de la especial atención del Jefe de Autores.

Alzó la vista y miró la fina aguja del segundero. La veía acercarse más y más al doce con un ritmo constante y calmado. Lástima que sus pulsaciones no puedan ir al mismo despreocupado ritmo. Si el reloj dependiera de su pulso, posiblemente la aguja estaría girando toda descontrolada.

Ese día no se sentía especialmente fuerte y decidido. De echo, diría que era de esos días. Aquellos donde se sentía náufrago sin rumbo y olvidado. Esa cosa en su pecho había vuelto a crecer, había vuelto a resaltar los dolores en su alma. La culpa, ella lo llamaba, pero la soledad y la añoranza eran igual de inclementes. Soltando un suspiro desde el fondo de su pecho, Harry cerró los ojos y estiró la mano hasta el intercomunicador y llamó a su secretaria.

— Marian, llama al señor Malfoy, dile que tengo un caso que necesito que revise.

— Enseguida, Auror Potter.

Reclinandose sobre su silla se apretó el puente de su nariz. No puede dejarlo de esa forma y lo sabe. No llegó a Jefe para escurrirle al trabajo, tampoco llegó por no ser honesto con sus necesidades.

— El señor Malfoy viene en camino, Auror Potter —le avisó amablemente la bruja al otro lado de la sala.

— Marian, llama a casa. Avisa que me voy a retrasar.

— Enseguida. ¿Algo más señor?

Harry miró el reloj, volvió a ver la carpeta.

— Dile a los chicos que se vayan. Hoy me quedo yo.

Escuchó un poco de interferencia por el dispositivo pero su secretaria no dijo nada. Marian no era estúpida y también sabía que tenía que mantenerse así de callada.

— Como ordene. —musitó antes de cortar la comunicación.

Harry bufó molesto consigo mismo y antes de correr la carpeta lejos de él, se levantó listo por un whisky. Miró la botella con impotencia, lo que más le apetecía era darle un buen y largo trago, pero sabía que no podía.

Aún rondaba por su despacho cuando el rubio entró. Como era su costumbre, Malfoy no se tomó la molestia de golpear. Con el mismo aire estirado de siempre, simplemente irrumpió en su oficina como si tuviera todo el derecho de hacerlo.

— ¿Me mandaste llamar? —preguntó como si no supiera la respuesta.

— Tengo un caso que necesito que revises —masculló volviendo a aplicar presión en el puente de su nariz intentando desactivar la migraña, después de claro señalar la carpeta que había olvidado.

— Bien —escuchó como a su espalda Malfoy se estiró sobre su escritorio recogiendo los papeles.

Maldiciéndose, maldiciéndolo, se giró para ver el momento exacto en que el rubio se desparramaba cuan largo era sobre la caoba gastada.

Harry cerró los ojos e inspiró bruscamente. Le echó una última mirada a la puerta, la cerró con magia sin hablar. Se sentía menos mal si no se escuchaba. Controló la hora, tres minutos y oficialmente todo sería extralaboral. Estudió por última vez la figura de Draco antes de agarrar el informe.

Recargado sobre su escritorio leyendo concentrado parecía ajeno a todo. Como también acostumbraba, el usar sillas parecía ir en contra de sus preceptos morales, así que se sentó en el escritorio.

Observó con su ojo de Auror el perfil de Malfoy. Sus rasgos seguían siendo muy parecidos a los que tenía con 16 años, si lo veía rápido o en medio de un chaparrón no podría jurar que ya habían pasado catorce años. A sus treinta años seguían conservando una piel suave y perfecta. Su pelo corto y pulcro se mantenía siempre a la última moda, en ese momento lo llevaba casi rapado a los costados mientras que en la coronilla estaba lo suficientemente largo para poder enredar los dedos en él.

Harry miró el reloj cada vez más ansioso, 5.59. La boca de Malfoy se movía al ritmo que leía. Sonrió de lado viéndolo, era bastante gracioso verlo modular las palabras que leía pero era bastante desesperante en simultáneo, atraía la atención del que fuera a su boca.

— Auror Potter, me retiro señor. —informó la voz de Marian— Los aurores ya dejaron las oficinas —agregó su siempre astuta y perceptiva secretaria.

Se acercó hasta el intercomunicador y se frenó frente a Malfoy para hablar.

— Gracias Marian, nos vemos mañana en la mañana.

— Buenas noches señor Potter —dijo la chica y Harry soltó el botón.

Los ojos de Malfoy lo estudiaban atentamente y cuando su ceja se alzó en una muda pregunta, Harry se acercó hasta que sus bocas quedaron a escasos milímetros.

— Estamos solos —informó.

— Eso oí —le respondió Draco parpadeando lentamente.

— Avisé que llego tarde...

— ¿Y tu caso? —preguntó lentamente el rubio, acariciando con la carpeta su pecho.

Harry inspiró bruscamente y dejó que la adictiva colonia del siempre cabrón de Malfoy se pegará a sus fozas nasales.

— Le puse al infeliz un hechizo de rastreo ayer por la noche, mañana a la mañana lo voy a buscar si ellos no son capaces de dar con él.

— ¿Sí? Entonces no me necesitas para nada Potter. —dijo Draco intentado, ficticiamente, correrlo para poder pasar.

Harry le separó las piernas con fuerza y se acomodó entre ellas, acariciando una u otra vez la suave tela de sus caderas.

— Tú sabes que te necesito más que a nada en el mundo —susurró contra su boca.

Draco cerró sus preciosos párpados y jadeó arqueándose instintivamente contra su pecho. Harry sabía que por mucho que pasarán los años, nunca sus ojos iban a ver algo más hermoso que Draco necesitado. Resultaba embriagador saber que sus palabras, sus manos o su boca eran las responsables de derribar todas sus murallas y acceder al mismo corazón de hielo que guardaba. Lo beso lentamente, absorbiendo cada jadeo que soltaba. Acariciando sus mejillas, tentándolo con suaves toques de su lengua sobre sus labios. Apresándolos entre sus dientes con delicadeza.

— Harry —gimió Draco enredando sus piernas sobre sus caderas.

Puso un poco de distancia de su boca y unió sus frentes. La forzada respiración de Draco jugaba con los pelos más largos de su barba y Harry abrió ojos para mirar al bello espécimen de hombre que tenía frente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza y sus manos descansaban en su pecho.

— Te amo —murmuró contra su boca. Y los ojos grises se abrieron con algo de tristeza.

— Yo te amo más —le respondió dolorido.

Harry sabía que se lastimaban apropósito. Era un doloroso recordatorio decirse lo que sentían, pero no decirlo los lastimaba más. Pero ese saber no evitaba que el acto se volviera casi cruel.

— ¿Avisaste en tu casa? —inquirió rodeándolo con los brazos— Te necesito...

— Siempre aviso Harry —rezongó Draco deslizando su lengua a lo largo de su cuello— Y ya te he dicho mil veces que detesto que hablemos de nuestras familias.

Harry asintió más convencido por el placentero recorrido que la lengua estaba haciendo, que por darle la razón. Cuando tus hijos eran mejores amigos, poco podías hacer. Hablar de sus familias era casi obligatorio.

— ¿O quieres que te pregunte por Ginevra en este momento? —susurró contra su oído mientras deslizaba una mano sobre su erección.

Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y dio un respingo. La sangre que había estado fluyendo hacia su miembro se congeló a medio camino de su estómago y entendió el punto de Draco. Era desagradable. No era el momento para pensar en eso.

— Ya me entiendes —le dijo con soberbia el rubio.

— ¿Ah tú te crees muy gracioso? —murmuró ladinamente.

Se agachó rápidamente y de un movimiento fluido le desabrochó el pantalón. Draco gimió sonoramente mientras que de rápidos tirones lo despojó de la prenda enredándola en sus pies. Se arrodilló frente a él y relamió mirando la erección que se balanceaba frente sí. Merlín sabía que Harry intentaba no desvelarse noches enteras recordándola, pero siempre fracasaba. Todo Draco lo obsesionaba a un nivel que rayaba lo enfermizo, pero eran tardes como esa cuando todo volvía a empezar.

Acercó su boca a la palpitante cabeza y deslizó con cuidado la punta de su lengua. Delineó el contorno del glande unas dos veces antes de cerrar los labios con fuerza sobre ella, desesperado por saciar la sed de su alma.

— Joder, Harry... —masculló encantado Draco, alzando las caderas repentinamente, sujetándolo del pelo, impidiendo que se pudiera alejar.

Famelico, a reventar de ganas de él, Harry fue obediente y abrió más su boca. Amaba esos momentos, esos cuando más se descontrolaba Draco. Era ahí cuando él más se calentaba él. Su propia polla dio una sacudida dentro de sus pantalones cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro chocar contra el fondo de su garganta, contuvo las lágrimas que saltaron a sus ojos y empezó a succionar con fuerza mientras dejaba que Draco se follara su boca a gusto y placer.

— Merlín, eres increíble —masculló Draco con los dientes apretados tirando bruscamente de su pelo levantándolo.

— Tuve un buen maestro —le respondió besándolo con fuerza.

— Joder contigo, ya lo creo —juró levantando su camisa y sacándola de la cintura del pantalón, le abrió la túnica roja y desabrochó el pantalón.

Saltó del escritorio y se arrodilló frente a él, Harry agachó la cabeza y se comió con los ojos la imagen que Draco reflejaba en ese momento. El deseo velaba su mirada mientras su mano acariciaba su polla sobre el bóxer.

— Nunca me voy a cansar de esta preciosidad —susurró pegando la boca a la tela, mandando calor a través de su espina dorsal.

— Draco, por favor... —suplicó con el anhelo emanando de su boca en grandes cantidades.

Los orbes grises se iluminaron y sin quitarle un segundo la vista de encima le quitó la ropa interior. Sin mirar su polla ni una vez, Draco se la llevó a la boca sumergiéndolo en un infierno caliente y húmedo. Se quedó quieto observándolo trabajar, como el muy obsceno la tragaba cuán grande era hasta la misma base. Sentía sus dientes rozarlo alguna que otra vez, su lengua jugando con él dentro de su boca, lo imposiblemente tersa que era la piel de sus mejillas, como cerraba su garganta sobre su glande... tan erótico era.

Draco tenía esa habilidad, lo desarmaba con solo mirarlo. Cuando empezó a trabajar en el departamento de Inefables, Harry intentó tener una relación cordial con él. Kingsley le explicó que los Aurores y los Inefables trabajaban en conjunto en muchos casos y Draco al ser nuevo en esa academia iba a cruzarse mucho con él. Fue extraño solo durante unos primeros encuentros, pero lamentablemente para los dos, compartían algo que pocos entendían: fama que no deseaban. Draco por su marca tenebrosa, Harry por su rayo.

Cuando el tiempo de estudio se lo permitía, los chicos de ambos departamentos solían compartir salidas y mientras que la boda de Harry lo estresaba, Draco empezó a colarse en su piel. Sus chistes y sus puyas rápidamente se convirtieron en un bálsamo para su creciente desesperación, así como su negativa a tratarlo con idolatría se convirtió en un soplo de aire fresco contra tantos lame botas.

Harry llevaba un año de casado la primera vez que después de un partido amistoso de Quidditch se quedó solo en los vestidores con Draco. De una forma que no supo explicarse así mismo se encontró estudiando su físico. Con los años se había vuelto más y más firme y los músculos resaltaban en su abdomen. Esa fue la primera de una larga cantidad de noches en las que Harry se pasó horas pensando en su cuerpo.

Cuando Draco se casó con Astoria sus sentimientos se volvieron radiactivos y unos celos que él mismo desconocía se apoderaron de él. Intento ser buen amigo y apoyarlo, pero los dos sabían que no estaba enamorado de la joven bruja. Fue en la víspera del casamiento de Draco que Harry se descontroló tanto, que en una noche que ambos hacían guardia en el ministerio, se dejó llevar por sus confusos y oscuros pensamientos y empezó a pelarse con Draco.

Por el motivo que fuere, le molestaba que se casara sin estar completamente enamorado. Él insistía que Astoria era una bruja encantadora, que seguramente iba a darle un hermoso heredero y que parte del encanto de la mujer radica precisamente en el hecho que Lucius parecía despreciar sus ideas sobre los muggles. Harry se enfurecía sabiendo que nunca hablaba de amor, y se lo hizo saber.

Draco lo miró molesto y le obligó a confesar una verdad igual de innegable: él no estaba tan locamente enamorado de su esposa. Si la quería y por lo menos Harry sentía cierto retín del amor que una vez le tuvo, pero Draco había demostrado un punto. Harry ya no la amaba. Cuando empezó a enumerar todo lo que el amor significaba, se atragantó con sus propias palabras al darse cuenta que Ginny ya no era ese ser supremo que Harry alguna vez idolatró y que por muy embarazada que ella estuviera, en ese preciso momento cuando tuvo que ponerle un rostro a esa palabrita, no fue el pelo rojo de su esposa, no fueron sus preciosas pecas lo que su mente conjuró, fueron unos electrizantes ojos grises y una boca afilada para tirar a matar.

Esa fue una época oscura en su relación. Harry le rehuía a verse a solas con él, se alejó cuanto pudo pero Draco podía con él a un nivel visceral. Cuando el rubio volvió de su luna de miel, Harry habría estado dispuesto a arrodillarse sobre vidrios rotos con tal de volver a hablarle, pero Draco le arrebató cualquier oportunidad de disculparse. La primera noche que les tocó hacer guardia en el ministerio, Draco había entrado por la puerta de la sala de Aurores y antes de que Harry siquiera supiera qué era lo que pasaba, lo sujeto de la túnica y estampándolo con fuerza suficiente para romper una de las pobres ventanas de la sala, y lo besó con tanto fervor que de solo recordarlo volvía a enloquecerse.

— Estás distraído —ronroneó Draco volviendo a la realidad. Besaba su abdomen y acariciaba despacio sus piernas, mirándolo preocupado.

— Lo siento, amor —se disculpó ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Supongo que estarás la mar de aburrido Potter —dijo Draco como si nada, alzando los hombros, destilando odio con la mirada.

— Tú me distraes —canturreó Harry apretando contra su cuerpo.

Soltó una maldición sorprendido, cuando el caliente miembro de Draco se rozó contra el suyo. Como siempre que su piel tocaba la de Draco su mente se volvió a desconectar. No tenía sentido pensar en ese momento, sabía que todo eso llegaba más tarde.

Sujetó con fuerza a Draco y lo fue empujando hacia su escritorio. Besaba su cuello y lo mordía mientras que el rubio se deshacía en sus manos. Sin preocuparse, pasó la mano con rapidez por la superficie del escritorio y tiró todo al piso.

— Estas apurado ¿eh? —jadeó divertido Draco mientras que se dejó arrastrar.

— Te necesito —se disculpó turbado— Dejé pasar mucho tiempo está vez, lo siento...

Draco lo miró con arrogancia y se soltó de su agarre.

— Ven entonces, Potter —lo invitó inclinándose sobre su escritorio.

Desde el aire, Harry vio como se corrió la túnica verde y larga que le llegaba hasta los pies, dejando su precioso trasero alzado en su dirección; solo para menearlo atrayéndolo.

La clara piel de Draco resaltaba con la oscura caoba. Claro que él mismo le había regalado ese escritorio y por ni un segundo dudó que el bastardo sabía lo que hacía. Era una preciosa antigüedad muggle que Harry adoraba. Caoba maciza, pulida y de un hermoso marrón tan oscuro que parecía negro. Claro que el muy degenerado solo tenía un tipo de plan para ese escritorio y por ello mismo Harry disfrutaba complaciéndolo sobre él.

Draco juró que ese escritorio iba a aguantar que Harry saltara sobre él y cuando Ginny preguntó para qué Harry querría saltar sobre ese escritorio el rubio respondió señalando a un James de seis años, que estaba saltando como loco en la encimera intentando sujetar una pequeña Snitch que el mismo rubio le había traído de regalo « _Tiene la sangre del padre_ _Ginnevra_ _, acaso esperas que no ande intentando destrozar cuanto mueble le pongas delante_ » preguntó alzando una ceja divertido y Harry se vio en la obligación de castigarlo a conciencia después de semejante atrevimiento.

Se arrodilló frente al manjar de los dioses que Draco le encomendaba y con una gula que solo él era capaz de generarle empezó a lamerlo, besarlo, chuparlo hasta que el rubio empezó a pedir por favor ser penetrado. Cuando las paredes de su tradero se cerraron sobre su lengua, Harry se llevó una mano a su propia erección y empezó a masturbarse con fuerza. Maldito y cálido paraíso. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los gemidos amortiguados de Draco lo envolvieran llevándolo a la más asombrosa de las locuras.

— Mierda Potter, solo métemela de una puta vez —gruñó exasperado cuando retiró la lengua y la sustituyó con dos dedos

— Como ordenes mi príncipe —le contestó riéndose de él.

Lo cierto es que se reía para no llorar, él también necesitaba desesperadamente hundirse en Draco. Desde hacía unos días lo único en lo que podía pensar era en estar con él, sentir como lo apretaba, como su calor traspasaba su piel para abrigar su corazón. Acomodó la cabeza de su polla en la apretada entrada y se deslizó con paciencia dentro de él.

— ¡Joder! —gimió Draco golpeando el escritorio con fuerza y elevando las caderas para ser penetrado de una vez.

— ¡Draco! —gritó Harry cuando sus piernas se flexionaron solas por el arrebatador calor que sintió repentinamente.

— Déjate de idioteces Potter y follame de una vez —gimió moviendo sus caderas ansioso.

— Tu maldito impaciente —jadeó Harry entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza y rapidez.

— ¡Eso es! —suspiró feliz Draco mientras que Harry lo sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas impidiendo que se resbalara.

Draco gruñía y murmuraba obscenidades con la cabeza recostada de lado sobre el escritorio, viéndolo fijamente mientras que Harry lo penetraba con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por la necesidad imperiosa de marcarlo como suyo. Escuchó como poco a poco, estocada a estocada, su escritorio se fue corriendo. Le dio una sonora nalgada a Draco que lo levantó de la mesa y saliendo de él lo giró en sus brazos.

— Súbete —le ordenó autoritario y con una simple orden mental los despojó de sus ropas. Sonrió al sentir a su rubio temblar contra él— Separa las piernas Malfoy —gruñó acomodándolo a su antojo.

Se arqueó contra la mesa y Harry sujetó sus muslos hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Acomodó sus piernas en sus hombros y volvió a penetrarlo. De aquella forma podía ver en primer plano su preciosa cara contraerse y su bendita boca abriéndose para pedirle más y más. Harry sentía el orgasmo formarse en la base de su abdomen y este crecía y crecía. Rotando las caderas, acomodó mejor a Draco y cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos supo que dio con su próstata. Apuró el ritmo a un nivel demencial.

— Joder Potter, sí... _Mierda no pares_... ¡Oh _Merlín_! —Draco se contorsionaba sobre el escritorio con la expresión más lasciva del mundo y Harry estiró como pudo la mano hasta agarrar su polla.

Escupió en dirección a su mano y esparciendo su propia saliva, empezó a masturbarlo con la misma rapidez que lo penetraba.

— Es-eso es asqueroso —se quejó Draco muerto de placer y Harry soltó una risa brusca.

A Draco le encantaba fingir que no se volvía nada cada vez que Harry hacía una guarrada y él amaba verlo descomponerse.

— Córrete Malfoy —le ordenó apretando con fuerza su polla mientras acompasaba los movimientos apresurados de su mano y sus caderas.

El sudor perlaba la piel expuesta por la túnica entreabierta y Harry hasta sentía gotas resbalar por su espalda. No podía un segundo más. Dejó salir parte de su magia de su control y con cuidado de no lastimarlo lanzó un hechizo agrandador a su polla. Draco se arqueó en una perfecta C sobre su escritorio mientras que chorros de semen salían disparados de su polla.

Y después algunos se atrevían a decir que el paraíso no existía.

Cuando la ahora imposiblemente apretada entrada de Draco se cerró con más fuerza sobre él, Harry se corrió dentro. Volviendo su polla a su tamaño original la sacó de una vez y volvió a parar a Draco, lo inclinó contra su escritorio y lo penetró unas dos veces más. Separó sus nalgas y cuando volvió a salir de él para ver cómo su semen se chorreaba desde la entrada hasta caer por sus muslos, lo esparció con su propia polla a lo largo de los testículos de Draco mientras los dos se esforzaban por respirar con normalidad.

Sonrió al ver que los pies de Draco no tocaban el suelo. Se había recostado contra la madera muerto del cansancio. Lo entendía estaba igual. Lo levantó con cuidado y cargándolo en sus brazos se dejó caer en el sillón. Draco se acomodó en sus piernas y recostó la cabeza en su hombro bostezando sin pudor o elegancia alguna.

Hacía algunos años aquella era la peor parte. Draco suplicaba que dejaran de esconderse, mientras que Harry le suplicaba que dejara de pedirlo. En la actualidad ninguna de las dos cosas pasaban, Draco dejó de pedir y Harry tuvo que dejar de rogar. Sabía que tenía que dolerle que Draco se hubiera cansado de esperar algo que no iba a pasar, pero no podía. No cuando el rubio se quedaba dormido sobre su pecho, no cuando con esa simple acción, Draco le demostraba que renunciaba a su orgullo y lo elegía por sobre sus necesidades.

Era un desgraciado egoísta. No solo con Draco. Ginny no se merecía aquello. No se merecía que Harry llevará más de doce años engañándola, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cuando sintió el suave ronquido de Draco Harry se estiró un poco y sujetó la botella de whisky. No se molestó en buscar un vaso y ponerle hielo, sujetó la tapa con los dientes y tirando de ella la sacó. Le dio un largo trago y dejó que el calor le quemara la garganta. Apretó a Draco contra su pecho y dejó que el alcohol borrara los rastros de culpa que nunca tardaban en llegar.

Dio otro trago y dejó que eso arrastrara la necesidad de ponerle fin a aquello. El tercero borró la necesidad de ir a su casa y divorciarse de una buena vez.

Era imposible, no solo porque no podía concebir la vida de otra forma que no fuera llegar a su casa y ver a sus tres hijos durmiendo en sus camas, sino porque Harry sabía lo que perdía dejando a Ginny. Perdía a Ron, perdía a todos los Weasley. Iba a perderse las navidades en familia, iba a perderse las vacaciones en conjunto... y Harry no podía perder todo aquello. Tomó otro y dejó que se llevará al fondo de su estómago la sensación de que Draco iba a poder reemplazar todo aquello.

Sabía que no era muy Gryffindor de su parte tenerle miedo al cambio, pero Harry simplemente no podía. Dio otro más y dejó que la neblina del alcohol lo convenciera de que esa iba a ser la última vez, de que aquella iba ser la última noche que sucumbía a sus necesidades y que a la mañana siguiente cuando la resaca pasara, con ella se iba a ir lo que sentía por Draco. Dejó que la borrachera le diera esperanzas de que a la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertara, no iba a extrañar el calor de su cuerpo y menos iba a sentir dentro de su pecho una sensación de vacío.

Tomó por última vez de la botella y se dejó convencer de que Draco nunca iba a cansarse, que siempre iba a soportar aquello. Siempre iba a estar ahí para tener esas noches robadas. Eran amigos y su familia lo aceptaba, solo un poco, pero pasaban juntos sus cumpleaños y a veces Draco aparecía en su casa para las fiestas. No siempre, él era un Malfoy y por general tenía mejores planes que ir a la madriguera, pero cuando podía lo hacía. No importara con quienes dormían todas las noches, los dos sabían dónde reposaban sus corazones. Sabía que el alcohol no podía adormecer su corazón, solo su conciencia.

Cuando el alcohol amenazó con llevarlo a la tierra de Morfeo, Harry atrajo la frazada que guardaba en su escritorio y los tapó a los dos. Draco se abrazó más a él y soltó un suspiro satisfecho. Puede que fuera el alcohol hablando, pero a veces Harry creía que ya lo habían logrado, eran felices, tenían una doble vida cierto. Pero eran felices. ¿Y qué importaba todo lo demás?

Entrada la medianoche, luego de casi media botella ingerida, seguía sin poder dormir. Draco se removió en ese tiempo, se despertó, los higienizó luego de ver qué no pensaba soltar la botella y pese a que Harry fingia no enterarse, cuándo el rubio convirtió el sillón en una mullida cama y se recostó a su lado, volvió a susurrar que pasará una buena noche.

Abrazado a su cintura sintiendo como el suave aroma de su pelo envolvía sus sentidos y por millonésima vez, se dijo que no podía. Esa no podía ser la última vez. Su cuerpo dolía, su pecho se oprimía y su cabeza daba vueltas de solo pensar en cosas semejante.

Tampoco podía seguir lastimando a su esposa. Ginny sabía que algo pasaba, siempre lo supo y por más que Harry llegó a la conclusión de que no era el único en esa alcoba que dormía pensando en otro, no podía solo dejar que todo siguiera así.

Sabía por la forma dispara en la que el Slytherin respiraba que tampoco dormía. Se preguntó si la culpa o el miedo lo tenían igual de desvelado que él, se preguntó si acaso se encontraría pidiendo en silencio que Harry dejara de humillarlo con su cobardía.

Otro ataque de náuseas lo golpeó y no se sentía a la típica borrachera.

— Lo voy a hacer —susurró casi con temor— Draco, lo voy a hacer.

— No.

Por un segundo Harry parpadeó y miró al rubio descansando de costado. ¿Estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba?

— ¿Draco?

— No quiero que lo hagas.

Temiendo estar siendo puesto a prueba Harry pensó brevemente sus palabras.

De espaldas y sin verlo, notó que los hombros de Draco estaban tan tensos que no parecían moverse ni para respirar. Todo el blanco y laxo cuerpo se había vuelto un nervio duro y atento, así que no, no era un sueño.

— Siento mucho haber esp-

— No Harry. —reiteró el rubio y Harry no pudo si no mirarlo impotente.

¿Una vez, una maldita vez que tomaba la decisión y le salía con esa chiquilinada? Sí, era verdad, fueron muchos años de negación es y silencios displicentes, pero... Pero siempre supo que era un cobarde, que su familia venía primero. Al menos podía decir que no mintió o prometió cosas que no iba a cumplir.

— Te estoy diciendo que quiero dej-

— ¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que no! —le gritó de golpe volviéndose en la cama.

Furioso y lleno de resentimiento, Draco se sentó corriendo las sábanas. Con algo de frío, demasiado alcohol en sangre y un desconcierto que no le cabía en la cabeza, Harry se sentó y se puso las gafas.

— Siento haber demorado tanto en decidirlo, sé que puedes estar enoj-

— Potter, no somos niños, no estoy enojado.

— ¿Entonces qué diablos es lo que quieres? —gruñó incrédulo.

— Astoria está enferma.

Harry sintió su estómago hundirse y su mente despejarse. « _Mierda_ »

— No saben qué tiene, parece viruela de Dragón, pero no está consiguiendo curarse pese a las posiciones que le dan. —le explicó con un suspiro derrotado, pasando las manos por su rostro— No puedo... No en este momento.

— Lo... Lo siento mucho. —susurró sin saber cómo consolarlo.

¿Había forma de hacerlo? ¿Había forma de decirle a su amante que sentía mucho que su esposa estaba muriendo?

— No tienes que disculparte. Ella sabe perfectamente que pasa entre nosotros y... Y sé que quiere que deje de esconderme tras la fachada de un maldito y perfecto mago, pero... Pero no puedo.

Volviendo a quedarse mudo de la impresión, vio como Malfoy se paraba y salía de la cama. Gloriosamente desnudo caminó por su despacho, prendió el fuego y sin molestarse en cubrir su cuerpo, se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio.

Él por su parte seguía mudo. No sabía qué le daba más impresión, la enfermedad de bueno, una amiga, o que ella supiera qué él tenía sexo con su marido.

— Llevo la vida que siempre quise. Soy un mago respetado, algunos bastardos aún se mean al ver mi marca... Tengo un hijo feliz, bueno, estudioso y lejos de todo lo que Lucius hubiera querido que sea. —enumeró.

Sin saber muy bien qué decir, se mantuvo en silencio, estirándose por la botella. Si sabía que no podía hacer aquello sobrio.

— _Accio_ _whisky de fuego_ —masculló el rubio cuando Harry se disponía a tomar— Pareces alcohólico Potter.

— Perdón —masculló con la cabeza embotada.

¿Estaría en una pesadilla?

— En fin. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien se enterase por quién deja el salvador del mismo mágico, el niño que vivió, a la chica dorada de Gryffindor?

— Draco eso no tiene nad-

— Potter, todo tiene que ver con esos años. ¿Crees que lo olvidaron?

Harry no abrió la boca, porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir al respecto.

— Ya. No lo hicieron. Me apredearian por las calles. —resopló rodando los ojos— Tratarían a mi hijo de escoria.

— ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Vamos nadie haría eso!

— Que tú no seas un cabrón hijo de puta, no quiere decir que otros no lo sean. —se quejó chasqueando la lengua.

Harry lo miró impotente. No sabía ni que decirle. Sentía su frente palpitar de dolor y el calor que empezaba a hacer en el despacho solo servía para sofocarlo.

— Pensé que.. pensé que esto te molestaba... Creí que esto era lo que querías.

— Potter, hace años deje eso.

Abochornado, Harry corrió el rostro. Si bueno, pensó que quizás al fin había aceptado que no iba a pasar. Como idiota creyó que Draco solo... Merlín, era un idiota. Un egocéntrico idiota.

— Vamos Potter, lo sabes. Yo jamás renunciaría a mi amor propio. No me dejaría humillar, ni por el niño que vivió. —se burló reclinándose más en su silla, como si poder hacerlo desnudo le diera más poder a sus palabras.

Cansado y con el cuerpo agarrotado, Harry se masajeó el cuello. Se sentía aliviado e insultado. Diablos sabía horrible, pero se lo merecía. ¿Cuánto pasó Draco por eso hasta que decidió que esconderse era mejor? Por mucho que don orgullo se vanagloria, habían pasado años hasta que llegó va ese punto.

Lo que más Lamentablemente era los años que él por su parte llevaba sintiéndose un bastardo sin corazón.

— Harry...

Cansado y muy sobrio para su gusto, alzó el rostro y miró a su rubia perdición erigirse. Sus neuronas se fundieron y el incendios en su abdomen empezó a emerger. Con hambre, necesidad y dolor, contempló como el esbelto cuerpo se desplazó con esa elegancia felina por su despacho. La luz de las llamas jugaban con su piel, creando sombras que Harry deseaba saborear, resaltando zonas que ansiaba acariciar.

Jamás iba a poder disimular cómo de loco lo volvía. Ni siquiera se creía que después de tantos años no los hubieran pillado.

Draco lo empujó en la cama y se sentó sobre sus caderas cuando él terminó de recostarse.

— Te amo tanto... —susurró hundiendo una de sus manos en su pelo— pero no quiero volver a tener diecisiete. No puedo volver a pasar por ese desprecio, por los susurros... No puedo permitir que Scorp crea que por mi culpa los papás de su mejor amigo se divorciaron...

— Cl-claro —masculló con un jadeó cuando la otra mano se cerró sobre la base de su miembro.

El peso del cuerpo sobre el suyo se intensificó cuando Draco se empezó a restregar contra sus cadera. El colchón a su espalda chilló un poco, pero ese sonido solo sirvió para que él titiritara expectante.

Con un murmullo encantado empujó las caderas hacía adelante y se volvió líquido cuando la lengua del rubio se metió en su oído.

— No puedo hacer que Astoria atraviese esto ahora que más me necesita firme a su lado. —jadeó y solo el sentir el grueso miembro empujándose sobre el suyo consiguió que no saliera del trance en que estaba metiendo.

— So-solo quiero hacerte feliz —gimió escuchando como Draco gemía en su oído un hechizó de preparación.

— Fóllame entonces.

Casi dispuestos a dar las gracias, Harry espabiló lo suficiente para sujetar su cintura y alzarlo un poco más. Sin tiempo que perder, sujetó su palpitante miembro y empujó hasta alinearlo con la entrada húmeda y dilatada. En general apreciaba hacerlo al modo muggle, disfrutaba mucho más devorandolo que usando magia, pero no estaba para esas.

Metió la punta y gimió al sentir como el indecente sobre su cuerpo se sentaba de golpe.

Iba a matarlo de placer.

— Draco... —se quejó demasiado excitado.

— Eres un holgazán Potter.

Riendo por dentro, relajó el cuerpo y dejó a sus manos vagar por el plano abdomen, perdido en la imagen del rubio empezando a moverse sobre su cuerpo.

Harry estaba enfermo de él, lo consumía, era un adicto a su cuerpo, caía siempre que lo tenía cerca. Con un gemido, empujó las caderas y sostuvo al rubio cuando este se tambaleó.

Con una sonrisa lobuna, Draco se aferró a sus hombros y se reclinó sobre él, robándole un beso duro y largo. Ese era un vicio que iba a matarlo o romperle el corazón, pero le importo. No le importó porque el tiempo corría y en poco iba a tener que dejarlo ir otra vez.

Con rapidez se sentó en la cama y sujetó sus mejillas besándolo a la carrera mientras el sudor y los ruidos de sexo duro empezaban a rodearlos. En ese momento era suyo. No importaba que cuando la noche desapareciera tuviera que devolverlo.

— Te amo —gruñó contra sus labios cuando éste los separó para gemir al sentir como lo penetraba profundamente.

Aferrándose a sus hombros, Draco le clavó las uñas, sabiendo de sobra que eso iba a dejarle una marca y sonrió con arrogancia.

— Yo más.

Harry sonrió y le aferró la cintura besándolo entre jadeos y embistes. Aún tenían horas para devorarse y como bien sabía, no importaba qué, se pertenecían y no había nada que cambiará eso. En secreto o a los cuatro vientos, eran del otro.


End file.
